


Learn about me.

by QuinRenee93



Category: Original Work, Q&A - Fandom
Genre: Learn about me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinRenee93/pseuds/QuinRenee93
Summary: Just some things you may- or may not- want to know about me.(Ask Questions and they will be answered)





	Learn about me.

Welcome Guys, Gals, and Ungendered Pals~  
My name is QuinRenee93, of course, That's not my Real name, but it's what you may know me by. Here's some answers to questions you may, or may not have. This will be updated occasionally.

Question: How old are you?  
Answer: Hmm. Well, My creations are mostly around the 25-16 age, so, you're going to have to use your clever brains to find the middle ground.

Question:What are your favorite colors?  
Answer: Depends. If I had to chose one, it would be Red, however, I perfer to have black and bright colors combined. Gives them a bit more "pop" if you will. And far more eye catching.

Question: What got you into writing?  
Answer: Even when I was a child, I was always creating fantastic (and terribly cringy) stories of grand adventures. Mostly involving things like Narnia, dragons, elves, and magic. Also once a sonic story. Once I became an adult, I started reforming my old creations and gave them better and new lives, and then decided to add and share them to the world.

Question: If you were to post/write a sexual or racist piece of work, would you feel ashamed of yourself?  
Answer: Bahaha, What gives you THAT idea? Of course not! Sex, swearing, racism, and other types of that kind, that are a part of life, and despite humans who claim to hate and speak out against it, they too fall victim to "sin" and "evil". So why should I feel any remose or disgust for something that simply is what we as humans do? If I chose to post it, then I shall indeed. However, I wish to make this clear, I do not approve of being cruel to someone in real life, and neither should you.

Question: What Advice would you give someone who is new to creating fanfics or stories?  
Answer: Hmm. I would say, to not hesitate before posting. So what if you think that story will be crappy later? Stories change over time. I can't even count how many times I've rewritten my fanfic and stories, but I posted it each time as well. I do suggest researching the things you plan to use in your story. sure, it's your world, but by adding touches of realism, it makes it better and more real to your reader and to yourself. Another thing, your worse enemy, is yourself. Haters don't matter, especially since it's a very rare thing to not see at least one, even if it's not something you made. When I come across a hater of my work, I laugh at them for wasting their time on me, what's even more fun is when they stick around, only to hate on you. But if you let yourself get depressed because of them, you might do something you'll regret later.

Question: Why are your pictures of Gacha?  
Answer: Because I'm the worst at drawing and gacha is all I have. 😂

To Be Updated At A Later Date.


End file.
